


Old Fashioned

by oftypewritersandribbons



Series: Mixology [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftypewritersandribbons/pseuds/oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has always known Bucky inside out and would always be there for him, so it was only a matter of time before he noticed something was going on. And what was a friend to do but encourage a burgeoning relationship? </p><p>Bucky finally owns to his feelings for Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maraschino

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have one, maybe two follow up chapters.

The leather punching bag buckled under the force of his fists, with every strike his knuckles left indentations in the tired surface. Each blow flew faster and harder, his muscles screaming in protest, his back held taut as he continued the brutal routine. Maybe it was because he’d been born in the first half of the 20th century but pummelling stationary gym equipment was just about the only therapy he could manage. He could feel the rage and the guilt slowly seeping out from his bones, his thoughts drifting away from him.

 

A flash of something long buried and half forgotten surged to the forefront of his mind. A girl with jet coloured hair, rivers of blood cutting through the freshly fallen snow. A quiet sob echoing through the still air as one final breath was forcibly squeezed from failing lungs, a tender heart left crushed and broken. The sudden spark of life snuffed out from bright, brown eyes. He could feel the blood dripping down his wrist; he could feel the knife handle held firmly in his hand. He could feel the grim pleasure of a mission completed.

 

Bucky growled, his left fist ploughing into the side of the punching bag, sending the thing careening away from him, the chain that held it whining with the strain, eventually snapping under the weight.

“You wanna talk about it?” Asked a voice from the corner of the room.

The ex assassin stiffened before forcing his body to relax, he wasn’t under attack. It was only Steve. His friend.

“Not really,” Bucky replied stiffly. Reaching for a sports bottle and taking a gulp of water he wiped his forehead on a small towel hastily stuffed into an old gym bag. “More of the same.”

“I’m here Buck, if you need…” Captain America offered, his eyes full of heart felt sincerity as he looked towards his best friend.

“I know Steve,” Bucky nodded slowly, exhaling a soft, tired sigh as he did so. “I’ll work it out, I just need some time.”

“OK,” the blond nodded, acquiescing, but there was a hint of doubt staining his eyes.

“Gimme a minute and we’ll get out of here. I fancy Thai food. Barton told me about a place over in the West Village.” Bucky picked up his gym bag and headed towards the showers adjourning one of the many training rooms in Avenger’s Tower.

“The West Village huh?” Steve questioned mildly, withdrawing the magazine he’d tucked into his back pocket. Flipping disinterestedly through its creased pages he glanced towards the door that lead to the shower room. “Is there any particular reason why we’re going all the way to the West Village for food when you live in Brooklyn and you’ve been going to Na Lek’s ever since you discovered miang kham?”

“Barton said it was the best.” Bucky huffed as he came out of what must have been the quickest shower on record.

“On whose recommendation did he try it?” Steve prodded; his eyes alight with humour as he teased his friend.

“Darcy’s.” Bucky snapped, his blue eyes shining with poorly concealed annoyance.

“Darcy huh?” Steve questioned, rising to his feet as Bucky gestured for the two of them to move.

“Yes, Darcy.”

“You going to do something about whatever’s going on between you two or are you just going to hang out at her favourite restaurant. Like a creepster.” Steve asked, sending a sidelong glance towards his companion, gauging the ex assassins reaction.

“Nothing’s going on Steve.” The Winter Soldier ground out as he resisted the urge to punch his friend in the face. "Creepster?"

"The Urban Dictionary has a Word of the Day feature - it's useful," Steve strayed momentarily before getting back on point. “You want anything to be going on?”

Steve had always been tenacious.

“No.” Came Bucky’s curt reply but his face suddenly softened and a look of absolute desperation flew across the crease in his brow. “Maybe… I don’t know, she might not even want anything.”

“Buck.” Steve attempted to keep his voice level but he couldn’t help the laughter that crept into it. “Since when did you second guess yourself over a girl?”

“Since I came back,” Barnes sighed. “I’m not the same. I’ve lost so much of myself, patched up so many psychological wounds that I can’t remember who I’m supposed to be trying to be anymore. I don’t know if Darcy’s ready for that. I don’t know if I’m ready for anything like that – any sort of emotional entanglement.”

“Bucky… I know it seems like I want it to be how it was before, when we were just running around Brooklyn. But I don’t, not really. We can’t live in the past, what happened to you, the attack on New York and DC; those events have changed the both us profoundly.

“What I’m trying to say is, I know you want to be a good man and that’s enough for me and I’m sure that’s all Darcy wants. Besides, you can’t force away your feelings. That’s not how it works.” Steve took a shuddering breath as the two companions wandered onto the sidewalk, the city streets giving off waves of heat after a particularly hot summer’s day.

Bucky sighed in frustration, half at himself and half at Steve’s unwavering optimism. “What if I’m not capable? What if I can’t atone for everything?”

“Bucky you’re the most capable, resilient person I know. You’re trying to be a decent human being and that’s a lot more than a lot of people can say.”

“You know there’s a reason why I decided to break one of Tony’s punch bags.” Bucky offered mildly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“You didn’t want to talk about it?” Steve laughed.

“Yeah, so how about we go get some Thai food and watch the _LA_ Dodgers.”

Steve scowled, “Seriously?”

“Get over it punk, it’s just baseball.”

Steve sighed. 

* * *

 

Bucky sat perched on one of the metal stools that were scattered about Tony’s lab, his shirt a messy pile on the workbench next to him, his arm exposed for its monthly fine tuning. The billionaire playboy philanthropists had disappeared into one of the adjoining room, something about a Phillips screwdriver muttered under his breath.

“So you gonna tell me if that was you hanging around my favourite Thai place the other day?” Darcy’s voice sounded in Bucky’s ear as she leant over his shoulder, her brown hair piled atop her head as she wielded a clipboard with startling dexterity. “Sign here please.”

“I wasn’t hanging around, I was waiting for take out.” Bucky groused, reaching for the pen offered him. “What is this?”

“SI are updating their life insurance policy, seriously you probably should read this…” Darcy sighed, Bucky had already put pen to paper. Rolling her eyes she returned to their earlier conversation. “You sure you weren’t stalking the joint in an effort to see me? Because that would be creepster-y even for you.”

“Even for me? The hell’s that supposed to mean doll?” Bucky questioned, somewhat annoyed.

“Well, you do have that watching thing going on…” Darcy shrugged, moving away from Barnes and leaning against the granite work surface.

“Watching thing?”

“Fine, you _observe_ people,” the brunette conceded with a groan.

“It’s hardwired into my brain. And no I wasn’t stalking a restaurant in the hopes of seeing you. Clint said it was good.” Bucky’s blue eyes flitted across to Darcy; a wide smile was gracing her features. Something tightened in his chest – he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so taken by a girl.

“So, worth trekking over to the West Village for?” Darcy asked, her gaze raking across his exposed chest, lingeringly slightly at the fissure between his arm and torso, the jagged fusion of flesh and metal.

“Maybe,” Bucky shrugged.

“Well next time you’re in the neighbourhood we should totally order in,” Darcy smiled. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to it.”

Bucky nodded, watching her retreating figure. Screwing his hand into his fist he suddenly called out. “Hey Darce!”

“Yeah?” The brunette returned, shooting a coy look over her shoulder.

“How do you feel about Old Fashioneds?” Bucky questioned.

“Well I think you’re swell,” Darcy grinned, her eyes dancing with good humour.

“I was talking about the cocktail but I ain’t gonna complain if a beautiful dame expresses a preference for me.” Bucky smirked, there was something familiar about this, the casual ease with which he talked to her. How willing he was to give her his affections.

“Can’t say I’ve ever had one.” Darcy shrugged, stepping back towards the now standing Barnes.

Sucking in her breath Darcy tried not to stare, every well-defined muscle normally hidden by a layer of cotton were out in full view. A blinding urge to press her lips against his skin, to caress every scar that ran across his torso with her tongue surged through her. Forcing down the errant thought and willing herself not to blush she fixed Bucky with a casual look, but she had a sneaking suspicion she was failing at nonchalance.

“You’re still trying to find your drink right?” Bucky asked, his voice hitching ever so slightly as Darcy ran her tongue across her bright, cherry coloured lips. His eyes pulsated with desire before he checked himself and dragged his gaze back up to meet Darcy's eyes.

“Yeah, you offering to help?” The brunette asked, the light teasing betraying all together far darker thoughts.

“Sure looks that way doll.” Bucky smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, a sudden wave of elation filling his chest. “I’ll meet you when you’re done with work?”

“It’s a date.”

Darcy grinned.

 

 


	2. Muscovado

If anyone were to look into the foyer of Avengers Tower a rather interesting sight would indubitably greet the curious onlooker. The usually impassive, and altogether intimidating Winter Solider was doing his best impression of an expectant prom date, fresh from the talk promising bodily harm courtesy of an overbearing parent. The legions of ardent fans that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on the New York City sidewalk were somewhat unimpressed. Tonight was not going to be the time they saw one of Manhattan’s slightly glossier superheroes.

 

Waiting hesitantly for Darcy and tugging awkwardly at the hem of his top Bucky Barnes resisted the urge to bolt. A blue denim shirt hugged his broad frame and black jeans encased his legs, he was somewhat concerned that he was too casually dressed despite Natasha’s reassurances and he wasn’t entirely convinced by the phenomena that were skinny jeans. Seemingly the Black Widow had missed a trick – she clearly should have been running an exceptionally thorough and successful dating agency.

 

Having picked the outfit herself and after watching the ex assassin parade around his living room like a dog on show at Crufts Natasha declared him ready. A quick dollop of something from a small pot that was then expertly run through his brown curls and Natasha sent him on his way.

 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets for lack of something to do Bucky began to pace the length of the lobby. The night watchman was giving him a second glance every minute or so, clearly unused to such a sight. Bucky tended to stay clear of the non-residential areas to Avengers Tower, too many questions and unwanted stares followed him when he ventured onto the floors occupied by Stark Industries. Wrenching his right hand free of his pocket he ran his fingers through his hair, wheeling slowly on the spot he made for the exit but soon thought better of it. Stopping in his tracks he let loose a shuddering sigh.

 

Rocking on the balls of his feet Bucky tried to get his nerves under control. He had a wealth of experience with women but there was something about the brunette that made him come undone, there was something utterly arresting about Darcy Lewis. She was as perfect as she was flawed; her unflinching fierceness chased away the darkness that had so long clouded his being.

 

“Hey you.”

Her voice sounded from behind him and the ex assassin turned to face her, a wide smile forming across his features as he took her in. She was wearing the same white pencil skirt and navy blouse as earlier, but her hair was now falling freely about her face. A coat of red lipstick artfully re applied across her parted lips.

“Hello.” Bucky finally replied, his voice sounding hoarse and faltering to his ears.

“Hi,” Darcy smiled. Her eyes darted towards the ground, a soft pink hue creeping across the apples of her cheeks as she forced herself to look back up. Her eyes hooded by thick lashes.

“So, how about that drink?” Bucky asked, a small grin tugging at his lips as he offered the crook of his elbow to Darcy.

“Lead the way,” Darcy responded enthusiastically before carefully looping her arm round Bucky’s.

* * *

 

Darcy fell back into the plush leather sofa squeaking ever so slightly as she found her legs dangling in mid air. Sliding forward she planted her heeled feet firmly against the polished hardwood floor. Glancing next to Bucky she gave him a small smile as she took a tentative sip of her drink. The bar they had entered whilst undeniably exclusive and serving the most fantastical cocktails Darcy had ever seen, it really didn’t seem her speed.

“I’m gonna kill Tony…” Bucky growled under his breath, his right hand wrapping round a glass tumbler.

“Why?” Darcy asked, arching an elegant eyebrow. “Aside from the usual reasons.”

“He recommended the place. This really isn’t my kinda joint,” Bucky sighed softly before his eyes widened and he hastily added. “You don’t like it here do you? If you do, I will shut up… The uh lights are swell. Really utilitarian?”

Darcy laughed, a rich sound that seemed to reverberate around the room. “Relax Barnes, we can finish our drinks and get out of here.”

“Any ideas?”

“Well maybe you can give me a tour of Brooklyn, you know, formally the site of Eddie’s Diner.” Darcy shrugged softly, taking another sip of her drink.

“Brooklyn at night? You sure?” Bucky asked, his brow creasing ever so slightly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Darcy grinned impishly, her lips wide and inviting.

Bucky barked out a laugh, “You still got that Taser of yours?”

“Stark upgraded me. Apparently it’ll bring even Steve down.”

“We know this how?” Bucky asked wryly.

“I may have guilt tripped Steve into letting me test it on him….” Darcy at least had the good graces to look sheepish.

“What you do? Bat your eyelashes and ask nice?”

“I think you’ll find that most people will do stuff for me if I ask nice” Darcy shot back primly.

“I think I’d be hard pressed to say no to you doll.” Bucky smiled ruefully, his eyes tracing the contours of her face, the urge to lean down and taste the sugar on her tongue altogether far too enticing.

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Darcy smiled as she leaned into Barnes, their shoulders knocking together.

“I’d probably do anything if you asked,” Bucky half mumbled into the remains of his drink. Swallowing quickly he coughed, eyes fixed studiously to the floor he wondered where the sudden confession had come from. But he knew there was no point denying it – he was drawn to her. Darcy, unfailingly loyal, kind and considerate Darcy; a woman so unafraid and willing to see past his history – to really look at him.

Darcy bit her lip at Bucky’s words, unsure of what to say after such an admission. Clearing her throat with a hesitant cough the brunette placed her hand over the top of Bucky’s metal one. “You ready to go?”

Bucky stiffened momentarily, his breath catching in his lungs before he relaxed against the woman next to him. “Yeah, sure.”

Dragging Bucky to his feet Darcy entwined their fingers, the cool metal interwoven with flesh and blood. Leaning into his side she relished the scent of soap, aftershave and what could have been the hint of gunmetal as she gradually steered them towards the door.

* * *

 

Tumbling out of the cab Darcy giggled, Bucky’s hands firmly placed on her waist as he pulled her along with him.

“How are you walkin’ in them heels?” Bucky asked, his blue eyes dropping to the floor, admiring the shapely curves of her legs.

“Oh I’m just gifted that way,” Darcy shrugged carelessly, making a great show of studying her nails.

“Gifted huh?”

“Damn straight,” Darcy nodded firmly.

 

Suddenly a thought entered her head and she pushed Bucky backwards, only half surprised when the ex assassin went along with her as she was fairly certain if he could put Natasha on her back (in the non sexy way) then he could easily take her.

 

As Barnes’ spine connected with a metal lamppost a shocked laugh escaped his lungs and he smiled warmly down at the brunette.

“Am I about to discover another one of those talents?” Bucky muttered, his lips pressing against Darcy’s ear, the devastating urge to kiss her had his blood thrumming with need. The desire to feel her, to map every curve and line of her body with his lips and tongue was beginning to inform every gentle caress he delivered.

Darcy smiled teasingly, her hands tracing the tops of Bucky’s jeans. “No, what I really want to know is how you got into these pants?”

“What about these pants?” Bucky questioned hesitantly, suddenly he was unsure once more.

“Didn’t think you’d be into skinny jeans,” Darcy shrugged casually. “And lets be clear, I’m not saying they don’t suit you.”

“Natasha. She thinks I lost the ability to dress myself somewhere in those 70 years.” Bucky slowly traced a soft circle against Darcy’s cheek with his thumb. “But you should see me get out of 'em, that’s the real trick.”

“Sure you wont need any help?” Darcy asked coquettishly, a faint smirk hovering about her mouth.

“Well if you’re offerin’ doll, I wouldn’t say no.” Bucky’s lips were hovering millimetres above Darcy’s, his hot breath fanning across her skin as his eyes pulsed, speaking of a yearning he thought was long beyond him.

A small gasp fluttered from between Darcy’s parted lips.

“But I’m supposed to be showin’ ya Brooklyn.” Bucky winked, carefully manoeuvring Darcy so that they were now side by side, his hand gently wrapping around hers.

“Tease,” Darcy pouted.

“It ain’t teasin’ doll if you follow through,” Bucky laughed.

Darcy rolled her eyes, “semantics.”

 

Glancing around the darkened street, the bins placed on the curb in preparation for collection the following morning Darcy sent Bucky a sidelong glance.

“So -- where are we?”

Bucky immediately sobered, pulling the girl closer into his side. “See that Korean deli across the road?”   

“Yeah.”

“Steve and I used to live in the apartment on the third floor. “

Darcy nodded mutely, her hand reaching out to squeeze Bucky’s. “So this is your Brooklyn?”

“What I remember. What’s left of it.” Bucky sighed, pressing his cheek against the top of Darcy’s head. “I haven’t been back here, to the old neighbourhood since I shipped out.”

“Never?” Darcy whispered.

“I didn’t have many ops stateside when I was the Winter Soldier –my handlers thought it would trigger something. And since DC, since I came back, it’s been too difficult.”

Nodding the brunette swallowed slowly, “And you came here with me?”

“This is Brooklyn to me. This was my home. I wanted to show it to you,” Bucky replied simply, his back now ramrod straight as he gazed at the building filled with ghosts of old memories.

“Thank you,” Darcy whispered.

Placing a chaste kiss against Bucky’s cheek, Darcy could feel heat rising in her neck. Squeezing Bucky's hand tightly in her own the two stood under the glow of the streetlight, straddling the line between future and past. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that didn't come off as being too saccharine. As always feedback welcome!


	3. Orange Peel

Tossing his keys onto the sideboard Bucky kicked the door to his apartment shut before flicking the light switch and bathing his open plan loft in a soft yellow glow.

“Nice place,” Darcy muttered, her grey eyes darting about the space. Hardwood floors and an exterior wall almost entirely made up of windows that was pretty much any realtors wet dream greeted her.

“Thanks, Steve helped me look.” Bucky shrugged modestly. “The roof terrace is something special though.”

Darcy turned towards Bucky, giving a slow nod of understanding as she tried to find some courage – it wasn’t every day she attempted to seduce a master assassin. But somehow, against all odds she was wearing matching knickers and bra, the pleasing thought going someway to buoy her Darcy faced Bucky. With the overwhelming fear of rejection pounding through her veins she walked hesitantly towards Barnes, her fingers fluttering against her thigh as she drummed an erratic beat. Swallowing nervously Darcy tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“So...” She began, her voice uncharacteristically unsure.

“Coffee right?” Bucky questioned, seemingly obviously to Darcy’s inner machinations as he moved towards the kitchen.

For a second the brunette stood motionless before she rallied her thoughts and her hand snatched out, deftly grabbing Bucky’s so that their fingers were intertwined.

“I have a confession,” Darcy admitted, just about managing to keep the quiver out of her voice. “I don’t want any coffee.”

“Oh, tea then?” came Barnes’ response, a small delicious frown appearing across his brow that the brunette had a ridiculous urge to kiss away.

“I don’t know if this is how it worked in your time, but when a girl asks you up for coffee, she isn’t asking you up for coffee.” Darcy shot back, some amount of the sass she usually dealt in with spades returning.

“This is _my_ place.” Bucky stressed, his eyebrow quirked in question.

“Right, well it was all I had to work with …” Darcy tailed off, suddenly deflated.  

Bucky nodded mutely, his eyes dark as he took the brunette in. She was tugging on her lower lip, still painted a vibrant red, with her teeth in a nervous gesture.

 

In that moment Darcy had never looked so gut wrenchingly beautiful. The achingly familiar sensation of butterflies bombing around his stomach dragged Bucky back to a time when everything had been simpler. To when he’d been whole and could offer careless smiles and easy affection – a time when he wasn’t so desperately broken.

 

Forcing himself to stop thinking Bucky tugged Darcy towards him. The sudden sensation of her body pressed flushed against his almost clean took his breath away. Not giving himself a chance to second-guess Bucky’s mouth came crashing down on Darcy’s. Flesh and metal fingers entangled in her dark locks as Bucky felt her lips part beneath his, a small shudder of contentment travelling through her body.  Moving frantically against him Darcy’s fingers worked at the buttons to his shirt before she grew impatient and tugged violently at the fabric. Buttons popped loose as the brunette fiddled with the remaining few before hurriedly pushing the blue fabric down over his shoulders.

 

Two hands firmly wrapped around her middle and Bucky stole a shuddering gasp from Darcy as he deftly lifted her upwards. Bracing her against the wall his cool metal hand travelled under her already rucked up skirt. Silver fingers digging into pliant flesh as Bucky groaned into her hot mouth. He could feel her arch into him, her legs wrapping around his waist as Bucky dragged his lips across her collarbone.

 

The heady sent of her skin and citrusy tones of her perfume were stoking the desire swirling through Bucky’s chest. Pressing his kisses further down her neck Bucky tentatively nipped at her skin, his body grinding into hers. Darcy hummed in content as her hands travelled across Bucky’s well muscled back, fingernails digging into his skin. Dropping her legs from round Bucky’s waist Darcy began to fumble with the waistline of his jeans, her plump lips capturing his.

 

“Wait,” Bucky gasped, his head jerking back as he fixed Darcy with a look. Noting with sadness that Darcy’s eyes were tainted by disappointment as they fluttered open.

“S’matter?” the brunette mumbled, her voice heavy with desire.

“I…”  
  
“Too much too soon?” Darcy quickly surmised, sobering. Her hands dropping from around Bucky’s waist as she slowly pulled down her skirt.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to mislead you…” Bucky tailed off, his gaze dropping from hers.

Darcy frowned, “Mislead me?”

Bucky nodded slowly, gently pulling Darcy towards the living area. Lowering himself onto the overstuffed sofa he tugged Darcy down with him, self consciously rearranging his shirt as he did so.

“I like you Darce,” Barnes intoned, his voice heavy with sincerity.

Darcy smiled, “At the risk of sounding like a third grader – I like you too.”

“So we’re on the same page.” Bucky paused, his metal fingers drawing patterns across the armrest. “But I’m not ready to throw myself into anything physical. I need to figure out my headspace and actually work at vocalising what I’m feeling. ‘Cos apparently actions don’t speak louder than words – or that’s the doc says at least.”

 “So you’re telling me to cool my jets?” Darcy asked, a throaty laugh escaping from between her lips.

“God,” Bucky groaned, throwing himself back into the sofa cushions. “You have no idea how much I want to....”

Darcy suppressed a rather smug looking grin. “Well you better put on a shirt that works, all of that chiselled from stone washboard ab action going on isn’t exactly helping with my self control. You’d think I’d have developed an immunity – Adonis like physiques seems to be an occupational hazard with you guys.”

“And whose fault is it that my shirt’s not working? I happened to like that shirt.” Bucky pouted, his blue eyes once more dancing with humour, before a small furrow appeared across his forehead. “How many of the team have you seen naked? Or at least in some state of undress?”

“Thor after we rescued him from the hospital in New Mexico, or rather Jane ran him over for the second time so we just _had_ to clothe and feed him.  There was that time when I had to help Clint out of his uniform, for some reason he thought purple spandex was a good idea.” Darcy paused for thought, her eyes half open. “Oh I saw Tony doing something with Pepper and a feather duster that I really _don’t_ want to talk about.  And I’ve seen Steve buck ass naked.”

Bucky snorted, incredulous. “Sorry? When did that happen? How did Steve not die of embarrassment?”

Darcy smiled sheepishly, “So I’ve seen an artists rendition of Steve buck ass naked.”

“Since when did Steve pose for nudes?” Bucky asked, all seriousness.

“So now all I’m seeing is Steve telling the artists to ‘Draw me like one of your French girls’.” The brunette snorted, doing her best to cover her smile with her hand.

“That’s a reference to something that I haven’t seen yet?” Bucky mused, his eyebrow quirking.   
  
“Yes. And Steve isn’t supplementing his income through still life modelling. There are some sections of the Internet that really love you guys, and some of these people are pretty artistic. It’s not their fault that Steve looks like an Abercrombie model and they want to eat apples off his butt… It just means they have to try their best at capturing his sublime beauty.” Darcy tucked her foot under her, settling back into the cushions so she could enjoy Bucky’s reaction.

“So do a lot of people want to eat apples off Steve’s butt?” Bucky questioned slowly, a fully blown frown spreading across his brow.

“Oh you know, a few.” Darcy gave a causal shrug, sending a wicked grin in Bucky’s direction. “Maybe not as many who want to lick chocolate sauce off your stomach. And because you’re Mr Tall Dark and Brooding in public, you’ve somehow gained this reputation.”

“Reputation? Do I wanna know doll?”

“According to like every blogger out there, you’d easily be the best lay in the Avengers. After Natasha, obviously.”

“Oh.” Bucky nodded mutely, slowly turning over what Darcy had just shared.  “It’s because she does the thing with her thighs right?”

“What can I say, she’s enigmatic and extremely flexible.” The brunette laughed, “And you apparently look like you’re good with your hands. Something about the articulated metal fingers.”

Bucky choked, “Do a lot of people discuss this? I mean, are there drawings of me?”

The brunette shook her head sadly, “Trust me Barnes you do _not_ want to open that can of worms.”

“That bad?” Bucky laughed disbelievingly.

“It might make team building a little awkward,” Darcy conceded.

 

Stifling a yawn Darcy glanced at her watch. “I should probably head home.”

“Darce, you live in the West Village and I have a spare room.” Came Bucky’s quick objection before he reasoned softly, “C’mon, this way you’ll actually get a decent nights sleep.”

“You sure?” Darcy asked, suddenly she was very conscious of imposing on Bucky’s personal space.

“I wouldn’t have offered doll if I wasn't.” Barnes shrugged, ”Besides, there’s a diner across the street that does the best breakfasts.”

Darcy couldn’t help the dopey grin that exploded across her face, “Is this another date?”

“Well, we’ve still got a whole lotta places in Brooklyn t’visit. And then there was the time I made Steve ride the Cyclone, so I gotta take you to Coney Island too.” Bucky grinned softly, his thumb stroking Darcy’s cheek before his hand went to cup her face.

“That’s a lot of dates.” Darcy nodded, doing her best to keep her voice steady but the urge to laugh like a giddy schoolgirl wasn’t easily ignored.

“You worried you’re gonna get sick of me?” Bucky teased.

At that Darcy did laugh, “The other way round more like.”

“Not possible.” Bucky whispered reverently before silencing her with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than the other additions to the series! As always, comments are welcome, nay, encouraged.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how successful I'll be with working the next ingredient (bitters) into the following chapter so it somehow links back to the chapter title when they've all been rather tenuous at best and admittedly far easier. Suggestions much appreciated!


	4. Bitters

James Buchanan Barnes was vaguely concerned that he quite easily might find himself in love with Darcy Lewis.

 

He’d come to this realisation when Darcy had ordered a bag of fresh donuts – daring him to eat them with her and not lick his lips. And when the brunette won the challenge, crowing in victory, he couldn’t resist the uge to kiss her. Sugar dancing across his tongue as he ran a free hand through her wind swept locks.

“So – you gonna win a stuffed toy for me?” Darcy questioned somewhat breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss, plump lips still harbouring the smallest amounts of sugar.

Bucky smirked, his thumb brushing away the remainder of the sweet substance from across her mouth. Catching his thumb on her lower lip he studied her upturned face, the desire to kiss her again surged to the surface.

“I dunno doll, don’t you think I’d kind of have an unfair advantage? Maybe you should win me something?”

Darcy laughed, “Challenge accepted. And just so you know Barnes, I’m getting you the biggest, fluffiest, un-manliest bear imaginable.”

Bucky gave her a lopsided smirk accompanied by a shake of the head. “You gonna run your mouth off all day Lewis or are you gonna win me a bear?”

Darcy’s mouth quirked at a sudden private thought.

“What?” Bucky questioned, somewhat confused.

“I’m gonna get you a Bucky Bear….” the brunette laughed, before pulling Barnes towards the stalls.

 

True to her word, not 10 minutes later and Bucky had one pink stuffed bear under his arm, Darcy pressed up against his side, his other arm looped carelessly around her shoulders.

“What did I tell you?” Darcy grinned triumphantly, taking a casual sip from her drink.

“What is that?” Bucky asked, his nose crinkling in distaste. “Smells like medicine.”

“Its dandelion and burdock, and just because you’re old enough to remember when bitters were marketed as a healthy botanical cure-alls.”

Bucky laughed, “So long as you’re ok with being seen with someone who was born a the turn of the last century.”

“Well I guess that just makes you a very pervy old man.” Darcy smiled before placing a chaste kiss against Bucky’s cheek.

“Watch it Lewis, for an old man I’m pretty spry you know.” Bucky pulled Darcy further into him, the overstuffed bear transferred to his hand so he could envelope the brunette in a full body hug.

“Oh come on Barnes, I really don’t think you could keep up with me.” Darcy grinned, her grey eyes dancing with humour.

“Trust me sweetheart – when I’m done with you, you wont know your right from your left.”

“The up from my down?” Darcy finished wryly and what some might deem a cocky smirk tugging at her full lips.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Bucky shrugged before landing another wam kiss on Darcy’s upturned face.

 

He didn’t know what it was, but with every moment he spent with Darcy he could feel himself pulling together pieces he had long forgotten about. She made him better, she made him want to be better.

 

No matter what Steve said, no matter how much he listened to his counsellor, he had still taken lives. The small part of his humanity HYDRA had failed to snuff out of him had soon withered and died, no longer capable of surviving whatever depraved acts he had committed. There was nothing anyone could say to change what happened, history would not absolve him, he wouldn’t let it. He didn’t deserve forgiveness.

 

But Darcy…. Beautiful, kind and selfless Darcy.

 

He knew she deserved better, someone who could sleep through the night. Uninterrupted by such violent nightmares that had him clawing at his chest, desperate for his lungs to remember how to breathe – lashing out at anyone close to him, anyone his unconscious mind deemed a threat. Darcy Lewis deserved everything Bucky Barnes could give her and everything he could not. And somehow, in spite of it all, Darcy saw him. She saw though the pain and every possible façade he had erected. She saw him for who he was – the broken man – neither weapon nor potential threat. When Darcy looked at him she didn’t see the Winter Soldier, she only saw James Barnes – she saw a man and for that he would always be grateful.

“So – “ Darcy began, her fingers squeezing Bucky’s hand, interrupting his thoughts.

“So?”

“Should I not mention that we’ve been hanging out or…” Darcy tailed off, suddenly coy and uncertain. 

Bucky coughed, his cheeks colouring. “Is that what we’re doing?” 

“Well if you’re not keen to label anything quite yet then we can stick with hanging out, but Jane’s starting to wonder where I go half the time. She’s got a look like she’s about to give me the ‘Make sure you’re making the right choices’ speech.” Darcy’s fingers continued to dance across Bucky’s arm.

“You get that speech a lot doll?” Bucky’s eyebrow rose in question, momentarily distracted from the heaving mass of emotions that were currently churning in his stomach.

“You have no idea.” Darcy rolled her eyes, a long suffering sigh escaping from deep within her chest. “For someone who forgets to eat and ran over her boyfriend – _twice –_ she sure can be judgy.”

“So you in the habit of making questionable life choices?” Bucky asked, his breath hitching ever so slightly as Darcy rested her head against his shoulders, her fingers still playing across his forearm.

“Apparently I date questionable men.” Darcy sighed before her eyes widened at the implication. “Not that you’re questionable. And not that we’re dating.”

Bucky shifted uncomfortably, “I’m not entirely sure that's true…”

“What do you mean?” Darcy responded softly, tugging Bucky away from the crowds and towards the sea front.

“Where do I start?” Bucky questioned bitterly.

At his words Darcy increased her grip on his arm, hoping it would go someway to comfort him.

“I’m too old for you…” Bucky supplied easily, the list of reasons why he was positively no good for her having played much on his mind of late.

“Ok so technically you’re in your nineties but you are remarkably well preserved.” Darcy easily brushed aside his concerns, her voice flippant as she sent a reassuring smile in his direction.

“Frozen ex Soviet slash HYDRA asset….” Bucky paused. “In other words, I have baggage.”

“I’m pretty sure my mother left me with a tonne of complexes, more than you could count even.” Darcy countered. “We don’t have to let that sort of stuff hold us back.”

Bucky scratched the back of his neck, his gaze suddenly drifting towards the ocean, the fears he often wrestled with flowing freely from his lips.

“I don’t deserve you…” the ex assassin fiercely admitted in faltering tones.

Darcy sharply sucked in her breath; mouth tight before almost violently tugging Bucky round to face her.

“Don’t. Don’t think for one second that you don’t deserve your own shot at happiness.” Darcy paused, licking her lips nervously, “I’m not saying that should be with me but you deserve every good thing that you have coming to you Bucky Barnes. You have lived through so much and there’s absolutely no way that I’m letting you not forgive yourself…”

“Darce –“ Bucky began before Darcy pressed her right index finger against his lips.

“I know its not going to happen straight away, but just so we’re clear – I’m here for you so long as you need… want me to be…”

Darcy suddenly stopped, a bright pink hue colouring her cheeks.

“Why?” Bucky finally asked, his voice a soft whisper, blue eyes wide.

“Because everyone gets their second chance. Because you have a right to be whole again and sometimes people need a little help to see that.” Darcy shrugged. “You’re worth it.”

“Thank you.” Bucky finally managed, smiling wanly.

“C’mon –“ Darcy urged, capturing Bucky’s hand in her own. “We need to ride the rollercoaster.”

“Sure?”

“Just so long as you let me hold on to you…” Darcy waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “See what I did there?”

Bucky snorted, “You always this corny?”

“Oh c’mon, I can see you grinning. You secretly love it.”

“I’m not sure how much of it is a secret doll,” Bucky's lips turned slowly upwards before he pulled Darcy tightly against his chest, eliciting a small shriek of delight from Darcy.

“Well?” Darcy whispered breathlessly, her lips hovering just beneath Bucky’s.

“Lets just consider this your first lesson in delayed gratification.”

Bucky gave Darcy the most positively filthiest smirk he could muster before pulling them towards the rides, a groan of disappointment escaping Darcy’s lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who are reading and commenting etc. This is the penultimate 'chapter' - next one will be considerably longer as I have many things planned (hopefully it works out that way). 
> 
> Anyway, comments as always, are welcome!


	5. Whiskey

> "Single malt scotch….” – Dr Owen Hunt
> 
> _Rise Up, Grey’s Anatomy_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Darcy shoved her trainers onto her feet; quickly scraping her hair up she pulled the flyaway locks into a high ponytail. Yanking a sweatshirt over her head she headed towards the door. She was late and surprisingly Clint was somewhat of a taskmaster. Like all the Avengers, bar Tony, he appeared to take the idea of personal security extremely seriously and when it came to training up Darcy he seemed to take a disgusting amount of pleasure from making her run suicides.

Cursing quietly to herself Darcy jogged down the street before heading towards the subway station. The last time she was late Clint had forced her to complete one hundred push-ups whilst she watched him indulge in a Danish pastry and venti cappuccino. The shit-eating grin that seemed to be permanently etched across his smug, self satisfied face enough to cause Darcy’s blood to boil and subsequently start a one woman crusade against the tower’s resident archer. In hindsight she probably she shouldn’t have chosen nerf guns as her weapons of choice, Clint having somewhat of an uncanny aim and penchant for using the tower’s vast air duct system to his advantage.

The brunette growled to herself as she nimbly dodged several members of the populace on their way to some sort of artisan cheese fair if their beards and glasses were anything to go by. Darcy let out a shaky breath, if she was going to face Clint she needed to reach some sort of Zen like clarity, getting pissed off at the number of hipsters currently crowding her space as they chatted up a storm about microbrews and the merits of proving dough for 72 hours was not the way to go about it. Putting in her ear buds she attempted to let the soothing beats carry her away.

 

Mercifully the subway was operating without any delays and Darcy soon found herself steaming into one of the many training rooms that were dotted across the many floors of Avengers tower.

“Sorry I’m late,” Darcy muttered, somewhat breathless from the flat out sprint she’d taken. “You’re not Clint….” Darcy suddenly realised, her eyebrow quirking upward as she observed the tall, Dorito-on-legs-esque frame that belonged to someone decidedly not Clint.

“Barton asked me to pick up your training for today…”

“Oh right, cool.” Darcy nodded slowly. “So do we need to set up any ground rules? Do I call you Captain America or will Cap do? I’m mean the other one’s a bit of a mouthful… I usually call Clint, Clint or sometimes it’s Asshole. Like, ‘Hey, why are you making me do this? Asshole.’ I can’t say he’s ever asked me to call him by his codename. Hey – do you think Natasha says that in bed…” Darcy tailed off as she took in the panic stricken features of Steve Rogers.

“Steve is fine…” the blond finally spat out.

“Oh great, I’ve broken a national treasure.” Darcy muttered under her breath as she dropped her gym bag to the floor. “I guess I should steer clear of profanities and any talk of Natasha and Clint engaging in sexy times is a no go right?”

Steve gave the Darcy a small smile, “I was in the army Darcy, I’m not exactly a stranger to colourful language.”

“Natasha and Clint?” Darcy questioned sweetly.

“I’d rather not have you conjure up any particularly vivid mental images, I do kind of have to work with them…” Steve gave a hesitant laugh before moving towards Darcy and the mats. “You up for a couple of laps round the block?”

“So glad I put on my good sports bra.” Darcy grinned wickedly, “You have no idea what it's like being a double D and running with these puppies.”

Steve flushed a little, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “I cant say I do, no…”

“Man, you are too easy.” Darcy laughed, tugging at the super soldier’s arm. “And when we say laps around the block, you will be jogging right? Or at least you’ll humour me and not pass me like 50 billion times, all the while saying ‘On your left’?”

“Sam told you about that huh?” Steve chuckled ruefully.

“If you weren’t so obviously not an asshole, I’d say that was kind of a douche move.” Darcy sent Steve a sly glance, gauging his reaction, “Either that or you’ve been hiding a sense of humour.”

“I have a sense of humour!” the super solider exclaimed, somewhat affronted. “Who says I don’t have a sense of humour?”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Tony Stark. But you know, I think most of us ignore 50 per cent of what comes out of his mouth. I’m sure there isn’t a literal stick up your butt.”

Steve pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead, “Seriously?”

“Relax Cap, Stark talks smack but we all know he’s got your back.” Darcy paused, fingers stopping just shy of the door handle. “Hey, maybe you better help me stretch inside, I hardly think my reputation can withstand another headline featuring a grainy picture of me with my leg resting on another Avenger’s shoulder.”

“I dunno, maybe my reputation could do with one of those pictures...” Steve chuckled ruefully.

“Trust me the Internet, as a whole, thinks you’re not ready for a relationship yet. They like you pure. I’d probably be lambasted as the evil slut who corrupted Captain America, and that is totally _way_ too much responsibility.”

 

The brunette shook out her shoulders, before pulling her arm into a stretch, her eyes fluttering shut as she hummed in contentment. For someone who spent a considerable amount of time complaining about physical exercise the act of jogging was something she surprisingly enjoyed. After her life got considerably more complicated after Puente Antiguo and London, and now that she was running around after Pepper Potts slash baby-sitting Tony Stark full time, the simple act of jogging went someway to keeping her sane. Admittedly, she was used to running solo and not as part of a duo, but she still itched to feel the familiar pound of concrete beneath her feet and the eerie sense of calm that followed.

“Wait, what do you mean the Internet?” Steve suddenly interrupted Darcy, tugging at her elbow.

The brunette suppressed a giggle; doing her best to school her features the way Natasha had taught her. Or attempted to, the red head had finally conceded that Darcy had an expressive face and why Clint always cleaned up at poker.

“Well maybe you should Google yourself when you get home. Just make sure you’ve got the parental filters turned on.” Darcy shot a look over her shoulder as she set a steady pace. “Lets just say you have a lot of people looking out for your best interests.”

“And that includes not having a relationship?” Steve questioned thoughtfully. “Maybe you should show Natasha some of these sites.”

“I’m pretty sure she knows about them, in fact, I’m pretty sure she _participates_.” Darcy shrugged her shoulders. “You know she was pretty adamant you and Patricia from medical were gonna hit it off.”

“Patricia said she wanted to see other people. At the same time as she saw me…” Steve tailed off.

“She asked you to have a threeway?” Darcy crowed excitedly, her eyes alight with glee. “Did you say yes?!”

“I think she called it polyamory.” Steve corrected solemnly.

“And….” Darcy prodded, just keeping a handle on the urge to sit on Steve until he gave in.

“I may have…” Steve coughed violently. “Look, I totally didn’t intend for this morning to go in this direction. If I’m honest – Clint didn’t ask me to take this session, I asked him if I could.”

“So we could discuss your escapades with Patricia from medical?” Darcy asked hopefully.

“No.” Steve suddenly stopped, his hand shooting out to pull Darcy round. “I… Bucky means a lot to me.” The super soldier concluded somewhat abruptly.

Darcy stared at Steve, her jaw all but dropping. “Wait, are you in love with Bucky? Please don’t tell me that because I would totally not want to step in between you guys… And I’d have to back off which would totally suck because I kind of really like him.”

Steve’s face went from confused to relieved in seconds, a soft sigh escaping between his lips. “You like him?”

“Yes.” Darcy sighed emphatically. “You don’t?”

“He’s like my brother Darcy,” Steve replied. “I was just making sure you weren’t dicking around.”

“First off, is it kind of bad that I got a mild thrill from hearing you curse? And second, I’m semi-insulted.”

“Oh God, Darcy, I didn’t mean to imply…” Steve stuttered, the proverbial foot firmly wedged in his mouth.

“No, I know you didn’t.” Darcy smiled wanly. “Did he tell you we’re spending time together?”

“Not exactly,” Steve’s brow furrowed slightly as he tried to find the right words. “It’s the way he talks about you, the way he looks at you… But just so you know, Bucky doesn’t do anything by halves and that hasn’t changed. So if you’re in it – you’re in it.”

Darcy nodded slowly, “You’re not going to tell me that he’s dangerous and I should be careful?”

“You know that already Darcy. Besides, the whole reason why he’s drawn to you is because you see past that.”

“Are you trying to work up to the, ‘You hurt him – I hurt you’ speech?” Darcy surmised, her tone teasing.

“Kind of, maybe.” The blond shrugged ruefully.

“Well, that would never be my intention,” Darcy whispered sincerely.

“Good,” Steve nodded briefly. “C’mon, lets head back to the Tower, maybe I can actually teach you something about self defence.”

“I dunno Rogers, Clint despite being an asshole, is a pretty good teacher. He’s my sensei.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Well you can be my padawan.”

“Did my ears deceive me, or did you just make a pitch perfect pop culture reference?” Darcy joked.

“I thought you’d like that,” Steve laughed before picking up his feet and starting to his jog. “You coming Lewis?”

“Oh God, I suddenly have images of you blindfolding me and making me catch water droplets or is not catch them?”

“That’s more Natasha’s thing.” Steve chuckled. “Besides, Bucky did mention that he’s gonna take you somewhere tonight, I’ll go relatively easy on you.”

“You’re going to make me run suicides aren’t you?” Darcy groused.

“What can I say – its character building."

Darcy merely groaned, the only one consolation that she now had the perfect view of Steve’s wonderfully pert bottom. And her camera phone was suddenly in her hand – she knew that it was wrong, she knew that she really should get off Tumblr. But someone had to rally the masses, right? Resisting the urge to giggle at the absurdity of the situation Darcy began running through the various outfit choices for the evening. Bucky had been annoyingly vague.

She’d ask Natasha.

* * *

 

“You sure she’s gonna like this?” Bucky whispered.

His feelings oscillating between annoyed and terrified as Natasha manhandled him down the corridor.

“You are taking her for champagne cocktails and then you’re taking her dancing. Trust me, she’s going to enjoy it. And thanks to my timely intervention and no thanks to your vague instructions she is dressed appropriately.”

“Darcy always looks nice, it wouldn’t matter what she wore…” Bucky interrupted, a smile, which Natasha good only term as goofy, creeping across his lips.

“James, even you must be aware that there is a vast difference between cute top and jeans and a cocktail dress?” Natasha sighed the long suffering sigh of a woman who spent too much time with men who were utterly clueless when it came to what women wanted.

“She’d look beautiful regardless Natalia. But I guess you do have a point that maybe the place we’re going wouldn’t exactly be impressed if she showed up in Chuck Taylors.” Bucky conceded, shoving Natasha gently with his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Natasha smiled a Cheshire cat smile before giving a small curtsey and disappearing around the corner leaving Bucky waiting outside the suite of rooms Darcy sometimes occupied when she was forced to stay in the Tower.

 

Rocking on the balls of his feet Bucky raised his hand to knock, steeling himself he finally rapped his knuckles against the burnished steel door. In what took much less time than expected Darcy stood in the open door. A teal coloured dress hugging her figure, moderately high heels encasing her feet, the familiar dash of red lipstick standing stark against her fair skin. Bucky swallowed nervously, inordinately pleased that he’d allowed Natasha to pick out the grey suit he was currently sporting.

 

Darcy let out a long, appreciative whistle, “I forgot that you cleaned up nice.”

“What did I say about objectifying me Lewis?” Bucky teased, the now familiar smirk he had patented back in the 1930s firmly in use.

“Well it’s kind of hard not to when you look like that,” Darcy gestured towards Bucky’s face and chest.

“So you approve?” Bucky asked, his hand reaching out for Darcy’s as he quickly interlocked their fingers and pulled her towards the elevator bank.

“If I were a shallow person and I wanted to show up Jenna Dempsey at my high school reunion next month, I would totally turn up with you and I would totally win. Because in the style of Beyoncé: _Goddamn, Goddamn, Goddamn_.”

Bucky threw back his head and laughed, his eyes creasing at the corners and Darcy felt her heart squeeze in her chest. There was something utterly arresting about Bucky Barnes, there were brief moments when she could see him, his guard finally down and the man from before the years of subjugation and murder shined irrepressibly through.

“I take that as a good thing,” Bucky stifled a chuckle. “I haven’t quite got to Beyoncé yet, although I am tempted to stop at Dylan.”

“Oh my God, first you get with the skinny jeans and now you’re only listening to Bob Dylan – you totally belong in Williamsburg.” Darcy sighed dramatically as she flagged down a taxi.

 

The sound of the jazz band washed over them and Darcy let out a mischievous giggle; she had consumed several bellinis and was now being expertly lead around a dance floor. Bucky’s hand was placed against the small of her back; the other holding Darcy’s arm perpendicular to the floor, the scent of his cologne and the general muskiness that was undeniably him was altogether overwhelming.  Spinning Darcy out from his chest Bucky quickly brought the brunette back round, her body pressed flush up against him as her leg rode up his own.

“We’re not attempting a tango here Darce…” Bucky softly reminded.

“Pfft! Swing dancing is way too PG-13.” Darcy grumbled, her full lips dangerously close to pouting.

Quickly dipping Darcy the ex assassin grinned at the small shriek he garnered from his actions. “Doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.”

“Maybe,” Darcy conceded, smilingly coyly.

 

The familiar change of key marked the beginning of a new song as the haunting melody of a clarinet pierced through the air. Bucky started, glancing down towards Darcy, and with the sight of the familiar stain of red splashed across her mouth his was ensnared. He could smell the cigarettes, he could see the tendrils of smoke unfurling, creeping upwards towards the ceiling; he could feel the harsh damp heat of the summer night as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. He was shipping out in the morning. She’d be his for the night; God knows what awaited him in Europe.

“Bucky?” Darcy shook his arm softly; the two had come to a total standstill as the room still moved about them. “Hey, you with me?”

The touch of Darcy’s hand against the cool metal fingers of his bionic arm brought Bucky round with jolt.

“Sorry doll, did you lose me for a second?” Bucky asked softly, his forehead pressing against Darcy’s as he pulled her tightly against him in an attempt to ground himself. The familiar contours of her body against his own, the scent of her perfume clinging to her hair as she breathed softly against his neck kept him weighted, tied to the present.

“Just for a second, you ok?” the brunette whispered.

“Yeah, sometimes I forget myself. The music, it was a favourite of mine – before.” Barnes replied, his voice thick with emotion.

“So it was a good memory?” Darcy asked, eyes wide and full of concern as she tugged the man towards the many chairs and sofas that lined the walls.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded slowly. “Kind of. It wasn’t a bad one at least – you’d know if it were.”

“Is there anything I can do?” the brunette shuffled awkwardly beside Bucky, her hands itching to reach out to him, to wrap him up in another hug. But she didn’t want to smother him; she didn’t want to push him further until he tipped clear over the edge.

“It’s ok,” Bucky reassured. The metal, articulated fingers of his prosthetic arm wrapping delicately around Darcy’s hand.

Darcy snorted, “I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be the one comforting you.”

“You are,” Barnes nodded fiercely. “You don’t make it as hard. You help me breathe easy Darcy.”

Pressing his cheek against Darcy’s the ex assassin’s fingers tangled with her hair, his breath ghosting across her skin as he whispered softly in her ear.

“What was that?” Darcy asked, her voice tight as she forced back the tears that had sprung up, unbidden.

“Nothing, just something in Russian.” Bucky frowned, before adding in halting tones, “I don’t remember learning it you know.”

“So it just appeared one day in your head, poof?”

“Na, it’d always been that way. I didn’t remember anything else….” Bucky shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the sudden wave of thoughts that were threatening to creep up on him. Smiling he placed a chaste kiss on the top of Darcy's head. “Maybe we should save this conversation for another time huh?”

Darcy bit her lip, carefully eyeing the man in front of her. “We can walk back half way home if you want? Fresh air and all.”

“You sure? I can take you out for another spin?”

“I’m sure.” Darcy gave a deliberate nod, before pressing her lips roughly against his cheek. “I’m all danced out anyway.”

“C’mon doll,” Bucky smiled as he dragged Darcy to her feet.

“Just so you know, you may have to carry me.” Darcy warned, her shoulder bumping against Barnes’.

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure,” Bucky vowed.

“Excellent,” Darcy grinned before curling herself up against Bucky’s side as the two exited the club. “There’s hope for you yet.”

Grinning as he wrapped his arm around Darcy the ex assassin sighed softly. “You’re an interesting dame, you know that right?”

“I have many layers,” Darcy shrugged nonchalantly.

“Like an onion?” Bucky teased.

“I’m _complex_.” Darcy bit back, somewhat affronted.

“Well, I’ve got time.” Bucky nodded to himself, his gaze drifting towards the tower that dominated the skyline.

“Time for what?” Darcy half yawned into his shoulder, seemingly content to use Bucky as a crutch,

“Time to figure you out, but every day I know you’ll surprise me someway new.”

The one time solider sighed softly; he was home, his girl on his arm and for a moment every worry ceased to register.

 

“Oh God, you’re such a sap…” Darcy gently mocked, a huge, 100-watt smile gracing her features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter and the end of 'Old Fashioned'. I will be posting at least one other story in the series. So watch this space. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! It really is appreciated. 
> 
> The quote at the beginning of the chapter was in relation to Dr. Cristina Yang and her undoubted complexity. 
> 
> Additionally, I have nothing against artisan bread or cheese. And for the record I love Tumblr.


End file.
